Social interaction may be analyzed using a social exchange theory, which takes into account the costs versus the benefits of such social interaction. In other words, people might make a decision whether or not to interact socially by weighing the benefit(s) of such social interaction with the cost(s) of such social interaction. Simply put, one might elect to forego a social interaction with one or more other individuals if the cost of such social interaction, e.g., financial, temporal, effort, etc., are thought to outweigh the benefit of the interaction, e.g., fun, companionship, etc. A positive interaction may be one in which the benefit is at least equal to the cost, and a negative interaction might be one in which the benefit is less than the cost.